The Girl Next Door
by Ghost Spark
Summary: The new girl next door has managed to capture Bart's heart.One shot.


SC: A one-shot story thing.I just wrote this 'cos I was bored and I felt like typing .

Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons or WWF Wrestling.I only own the Newman family.

* * *

The Girl Next Door

"Ahh life is grand" Bart sighed,as he lay on the hammock."How ya doin' Lisa?" he suddenly looked over to the farside of the garden.Lisa was pushing a lawnmower over the grass which Homer gave Bart to do.She stopped pushing to give Bart a death glare."How the hell do you think I'm doing?" Lisa said through pants of exhaustion "I've been mowing the lawn all morning". Bart just stared at her with a blank face,"well sorry lis but sometimes you've just got to take concequences for your actions".He took a sip of his soda that was once on the ground beside him.Lisa sent him another death glare,but this time more deadly."That's the point Bart! This is your punishment ,not mine!" she shouted."Well then,my dear sis,you shouldn't leave your diary out in the open for people to take and use for blackmail" he casually said,a slight grin on his face.The 8 year old growled and kept on pushing the non-eletric lawnmower while muttering stuff like 'stupid Bart' and 'why doesn't Dad buy an eletric lawnmower instead of using the money on beer'.

"Now where was I?" Bart asked himself.He thought for a second until he clicked his fingers at what he was thinking of "That's right! I was going to go sleep wasn't I?" and with that, he made himself comfortable and lay his head back.'Nothing is going to ruin this day' he thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bart opened his eyes and saw his mother staring him with a huge grin on her face."Ahhhh!" Bart screamed as he fell out of the hammock.

"Bart! stop fooling around and come and see what's happening outside" Marge offered a hand at her son.Bart looked at the hand for a second and then took it."Why? what's happening outside?"Bart questioned.He stood and brushed off any dirt that had gotten on his clothes."Just follow me" She ordered.Bart obeyed and followed Marge through the living room and out the front door.The scene in front of him was nothing special,just some moving vans and a new car parked in the house's driveway.There was nothing exciting about somebody moving in next door.

"Wait a minute mum" Bart started, "you got me out of a very peaceful sleep...for this!" He said the last two words sharply and clearly.Marge gave a slight giggle.

"No Bart! I woke you because I want you to meet our new neighbours" and as if on que,three people walked out from behind the fence dividing the Simpson's house from the newly claimed house.

"Hey we're the the Newman's and by the looks of things you must be Bartholomew" The man,what seemed to look like the father,said.The man held out his hand for Bart to shake.Bart took it and shook it gently."Hey Mr Newman" Bart sweetly said,acting like the innocent boy next door who wouldn't dream of carrying around a catapult.

"Oh call me Conor,and let me introduce you to my wife,Gene and my daughter,Amy" The man continued.Marge took hold of Conor and Gene's hand.But Bart took no notice to this,infact,all his attention was on the Newman's daughter Amy.She had straight brown hair that reached her lower back and her face features were enough to melt even the coldest hearts,even Mr Burns.He let out a dreamy sigh.This was the girl that Bart had dreamed about for years and here she was in front of him.Although,he didn't stay in the dream world for long because Amy's bubblegum bubble just burst and shook Bart out of his thoughts.Amy stared at him with soft blue eyes."Hey...um...are you alright?" Amy asked,a little creeped at the way he was staring at her.

"Swell" He said dreamly again.

"Oh...ok" She said "well I'm Amy Newman,10 years old" she held out her hand,just like her father once did.Bart took without arguing.

"Me too, except I'm not called Amy" Amy giggled,"I'm Bart by the way" They shook hands again.

"Well...I guess I'd better get back and unpack" Amy started "but maybe I'll see you round"

"Yeah totally, I mean we live right next to each other." Amy smiled,gave him a wink and ran back to her house.

'Wow...talk about hot!" Bart thought.He looked back at his mum.She was quite a bit away and she was still talking with Amy's parents.'Hell,I hate it when parents talk for hours on end!" He made his way to the front door and went in.There he saw Homer on the couch eating a bag of crisps and WWF wrestling (SC:I don't own WWF wrestling by the way).He sat on the sofa beside his father.

"NO! DAMN YOU BULLDOZER! DO YOU HOW MUCH MONEY YOU'VE COST ME!" Homer shouted at the top of his lungs (SC:yes,Bulldozer is a made up name).Bart didn't expect his sudden outburst and flew 50 feet into the air.Homer quickly recovered and noticed Bart beside him."Oh,hey Bart" he said with a smile.Bart gave him a death glare very similiar to Lisa's."So how did your day go? have you met the new neighbours yet? nice bunch" Homer said,not noticing the death glare.

"Well, apart from the burst eardrum and the bits of plaster from the ceiling that fell on my head,it was pretty good" Bart said, while placing a pillow in between his head and the couch.

Homer shoved his hand in the crisp packet and brought out some crisps.He quickly put them in his mouth."Well,whath abotgh dah newth nayborths?"He said through a mouth full of food.**(1)**

"Well,Amy's nice...I mean really nice" Bart sighed,switching into his dreamy mode.Homer swallowed his food "Yeah she's alright but she's not my type" Homer grined.

"Homer!" Bart playfully hit his dad."Well,I'm going to go and stay in my room for a few hours 'cos I've got stuff to do." He dragged himself off the couch and made his way upstairs.Once in his room,he locked his door and looked out at the now late afternoon.The sun was blazing on the horizon about ready for nightime.He opened his window and the chattering of Marge and The Newman's were still going on outside.'Wow, they never do stop talking do they?'he thought.He looked from his mum to The Newman's.Amy came to his mind.He thought about for her for while and by the time he had finished thinking the sun had gone down,the parents had stopped talking and all the streetlights were on.He leaned out and stared out into the star-filled sky.Now only one thing occured to him.

'This is going to be one hell of an adventure' he thought.

* * *

SC: Ok,finished.I only did this for fun but I would appriciate reveiws.And in reveiws,please don't ask if I'm doing a continuation 'cos I'm not.For the whole bulldozer thing,I don't own one or anything related with bulldozers so don't sue.

**(1) **The tranlation for what Homer said was "well,what about the new neighbours?"


End file.
